1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document handling history management system, a document handling history management method, a recording medium storing a document handling history management program, and a data signal embodied in a carrier wave.
2. Related Art
When content of a file is read through referencing processing of a document prepared by using an application program, it is desirable that the status of the document after the referencing processing be not changed from the status before the referencing processing, since the document itself is not updated or altered. However, if some application program is used to implement the referencing processing of a document, the status of the document may be changed between before and after the referencing processing.
For example, the apparatus identification number for the preparer (the apparatus identification number for the updater), the information about preparation time and date (update time and date), and the like, which is set as the attribute information for the document subjected to the referencing processing may be changed. This is because, although the document itself is not edited or updated, the management apparatus that managed the document recognizes as if the document were updated, and thus history information indicating that it has been updated is prepared.